balilsarredfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Hunter
Damien Hunter is a bastard and lord who lives in The Golden Valleys. Appearance and Character Damien's hair is shaggy and dark brown almost becoming black. In the first couple chapters Damien has a scruffy beard giving him the look of a drunk, but when he shaves it later on it looks neat, tidy and handsome. Damien is fast and strong, as well as well experienced in battle. He has a few minor scars and oddly the tip of an arrowhead concealed under his skin in his waist. He has tanned complexion and lives quite dirty, however has adjusted to all the elements and happily lives under the stars with his two best friends, Sampson and Butcher. History Damien Hunter is revealed to have been born in the forest and left for dead when an unamed sailor saved him. He was brought to Calal and grew up there for the better part of his young years, or at least until he returned to Balilsarred. Soon after his return he had a bastard son, who he called Phalanx Crown. However left him in an orphanage because he was unable to raise him. He soon formed a banditry known as the Banditry of Bastards, to which only lasted a year before getting destroyed by Quintus men, giving him an arrow to the waist in the progress. He soon killed them and stole a few weapons. Soon after he got married to Sandra Bull, a famous mercenary and assassin who attempted to kill him soon after. However she did give him a daughter, Lucille Hunter (His name, not bastard), to which he sent to Calal to be raised. He did not kill her, not being able to bring himself to it. He named a sword he took 'Legacy', and a crossbow that he customised into setting a bolt on fire 'Hunter'. He also travelled north into Dynasty where he killed a man in a gladiatorial fight and took his dagger as a token. He named it 'Dynasty' as a reminder. He soon returned to Calal where he returned with a ship of his own and a small group of refugees, where they left upon arrival back into Balilsarred. Before they all abandonned him however they built a small cabin in a cave to serve as Damien's home, and a dog to which he called 'Butcher'. He also was granted a mule named 'Sampson' by an unknown accomplice. Recent Events Kills and Death Quotes "I Am A Man Of War, Let Me Die Like One" -Damien hunter's last words. Family *Phalanx Crown, Damien's secret bastard son. *Sandra Bull, Damien's first wife and mother of Lucille hunter. **Lucille Hunter, Damien and Sadra's daughter, raised in Calal. * Anna Quintus, Damien's second wife. ** Anthony Quintus-Hunter, Damien and Anna's son. ** Susan Quintus-Hunter, Damien and Anna's duaghter. Trivia * Damien Hunter is one of the few characters to have animal companions. He is the only one to own two in total, his donkey Sampson and his dog Butcher. * Despite Titus Quintus's low tolerance for bastards, foreigns and lower classes, he seems to get along with Damien. Category:Characters